


Thunder and Talking

by SamuelJames



Series: Wolves In Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Mentions Of Disordered Eating, Community: comment_fic, Discussion of Past Abuse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is scared of thunder and ends up opening up to both McCalls during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



> _Title: Thunder and Talking_   
>  _Pairing/Characters: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Melissa McCall_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: Isaac is scared of thunder and ends up opening up to both McCalls during a storm._   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Teen Wolf, Scott/Isaac, Afraid of a thunderstorm._   
>  _Series Notes: Part Four of Wolves In Love Series. Order of parts may change as more parts are written._   
>  _Warning: Includes discussion of past abuse._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Isaac doesn't realize he's biting his thumbnail till Scott pulls his hand away.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay, Isaac?"

Isaac nods and moves a little closer to Scott. They watch Big for another while and Isaac can actually concentrate for a while till the thunder makes him uneasy. He knows it's just another type of weather but fears aren't always logical. The things he's seen ought to terrify him more than this. He pulls his legs up underneath him and notices Scott noticing. At least he's not alone, not in the dark or locked in. There'd been a storm once when he was in the freezer. He takes a deep breath and tries to focus his extra sensitive hearing on anything but the rumbling outside.

"Isaac. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"We're lying to each other now."

Trust Scott to pick those words for maximum effect. Of course he should be able to tell Scott. "The thunder scares me."

"Really? That's what you didn't want to tell me."

"Yeah really. Part of my brain knows how stupid that is but I hate it, not real fond of the dark but that's manageable, there's usually some light somewhere, except when..."

Scott takes his hand. "Isaac, you'll never be in there again. You're safe."

"Thanks. I know that on some level but I don’t think I’ll ever not mind thunder."

"But the night you came here, it was so stormy. With what Derek did and that you must have been really scared."

"Yeah but I trusted you. I just knew I had to get here. I can't always control the panic but I knew I'd be safe with you."

"Thanks for telling me what was bothering you. You can always talk to me."

Isaac smiles, glad that Scott hadn't teased him. "Wanna watch the rest?"

"Sure."

Isaac presses play but there's another clap of thunder moments later and Isaac flinches. Scott squeezes his hand.

"You good?"

"Yeah. Definitely still hate it but sorta okay. It's not debilitating like some of the other stuff and it helps that I'm not here alone."

Isaac pulls their joined hands onto his lap and smiles when Scott interlinks their fingers. He's yet to lose his amazement at Scott liking him back.

"Can I kiss you?"

Scott touches his face softly. "You don't have to ask every time. I'll say if it's ever not okay. Agreed?"

Isaac smiles and nods, pulling Scott closer for a kiss. It's an excellent distraction and they rearrange themselves so they're lying on the couch. Isaac likes lying on top of Scott and being very aware of all the places that Scott's body is in contact with his. Kissing Scott is amazing and he's proud that he stays calm when Scott possessively puts one leg over his. As they kiss he can feel himself getting hard but he's not embarrassed, he can smell Scott's arousal and Isaac just wants to keep kissing him, have Scott moan because of what they're doing. He works his hand between them and pushes Scott's t-shirt up a little. He gasps against Scott's mouth as he touches the soft skin he's only seen before.

Scott does some sort of hip roll thing underneath him and it feels amazing. Scott's hands don't wander though and Isaac's grateful that he gets to go at his own pace. He flinches at the next clap of thunder but focuses on Scott. Initiating another kiss he pushes Scott's t-shirt a little higher and is about to pinch Scott's nipple when they're interrupted.

"Boys!"

Isaac scrambles away from Scott, absolutely mortified when Scott noticeably has to fix his shirt.

"I'll make tea."

In the kitchen he cringes. Mrs McCall has been great but he's a guest here and she'll probably be angry at him. Scott's her son and he was - well not taking advantage, but what if she doesn't want him to stay. He could listen to their conversation if he wanted but that would be an invasion of privacy.

He brings through three mugs of tea but Scott isn't there.

"My son was suddenly very tired."

Isaac puts the cups down, "I'm sorry, Mrs McCall."

"For liking Scott? I was a little surprised after Allison but I love Scott no matter who he loves."

"You think he loves me?"

Melissa smiles and takes a sip from her tea. She pats the seat next to her.

"Oh, Isaac, I hate to hear you sound so surprised or hopeful. I think it's headed that way. I mean I didn't know you were seeing one another but I don't need werewolf senses to see how much he cares about you, wants to protect you and how happy he is around you. If you can find all that with someone you're attracted to, then you're doing better than a lot of couples. I mistook your crush for hero-worship that became a trusting friendship."

"Scott's awesome."

"I agree but I'm biased." Melissa takes his hand. "I talked to Scott about house rules and what I expect from him. This isn't because you're a boy, I wouldn't have let Allison stay over."

Isaac pulls his hand free and stands, backing away from her. "Do I have to go tonight? Can I just stay till morning please? I hate the thunder."

"Go? Isaac, I'm not throwing you out. I would never ever do that." She stands and crosses the room to him but she steps back when he puts his hands up front of him.

"I'm sorry I screwed up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Isaac, I'm not angry. I'm not your dad, I'm not Derek, I won't hurt you."

Isaac lowers his hands and now feels embarrassed again. He can tell she's not lying and he should have known she wouldn't hurt him. He slides down the wall till he's sitting on the floor and pulls his knees up to his chest. "Bet you wish I hadn't come here when Derek did what he did."

Melissa shakes her head and sits cross legged on the floor across from him. "Not for a second, kiddo. You've had to grow up quickly but you still need looking after. Scott told me what he knew about your past and how you came to be living with us but I never expected you'd have it easy just because it's safe here. Patients, people who've survived what you have can't just get over it or forget it. Isaac, you're a good kid and you shouldn't have had to go through that. No child should. Survival instincts are pretty strong and I hate that something I might say or do could make you recall what happened but our brains are pretty messed up sometimes, throwing up memories you wish you could bury. You're in this family now too and I'd like to help any way I can."

"Thanks. I wish you were my mom."

"Well that would make what you and Scott were doing quite wrong."

Isaac laughs at her teasing tone. "Gross. My mom died when I was nine and that's when my dad changed. That's why it sometimes hurts so much because I know what he was like before."

There’s a clap of thunder and he flinches instinctively. "I hate it. Mom used to say it was God moving the furniture around."

"I used to say that to Scott when he was little."

"When I got older, she got me a book about different types of weather, like knowledge would stop me being afraid. It didn't work but I'd hold it when I was scared and that used to get me through it. My dad found me with it one night after she died and tore it up. He said I was being childish.”

Mrs McCall pats his arm. "I'm sorry. Fears are fears and it's okay to be scared. You have this habit of trying to make yourself as small as possible and you sometimes flinch at other loud noises too. He must have hurt you really badly."

Isaac nods and tries not to cry. “He wasn't always like that. I don't know how he went from being the guy who taught me how to ride a bike to locking me in a freezer." He sees Mrs McCall's eyes go wide. Scott must not have told her everything.

"You're an amazing kid, to survive all that and be as sweet as you are. I'm so sorry that nobody ever stopped him."

"He was a tough coach but while mom was still alive he was nice. Maybe being left with me was too much. He blamed me for her illness, said I was a source of stress for her. I don't believe him but maybe grief changed him. I remember holding his hand at the funeral and being surprised to see him cry. Next day he backhanded me across the kitchen when I said my breakfast wasn't the way mom did it.” He pulls his knees up to his chest again and catches himself doing it. Scott's mom isn't a threat. "Thank you for letting me stay here. It really means a lot."

"Live here."

"Live here," Isaac repeats quietly.

Mrs McCall is looking at him sympathetically and Isaac thinks about what she said about his behavior. Is it obvious to everyone or to a nurse? Outside the rain continues but it's been a while since the last thunder clap.

"What were you and Scott watching?"

"Big."

"Oh I love that. I went to New York once and saw the floor piano thing."

"That's really cool. I like it cos when I was younger, I just wanted to grow up, be free and not have someone think I was a dumb kid."

Mrs McCall stands and offers him her hand. She puts the DVD back to the start. "Want to see the whole thing this time?"

Isaac blushes. "We were just kissing, but I'm sorry. It is your home."

"I'm teasing but I'll say to you what I said to Scott, no sleepovers. He stays in his room and you stay in yours."

"Of course. We haven't and I'm a... I've never done that and I’m not ready."

"Scott's your first boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He’s amazing."

“You said that already.” Mrs McCall smiles. “He’s a good person and he won’t pressure you but sometimes things get heated so make sure you have a conversation about it.”

He's pretty sure he's blushing again. “Sure.”

She plays the DVD but then pauses it after a few seconds. "One more awkward conversation. Based on every guy I went to high school with and Scott, teenage boys usually eat more than you do. You only eat when Scott or I give you food. This house isn't table service, you can help yourself."

"I made tea."

"Yeah at the cost of a teabag and a dash of milk. Eating disorders happen to guys too and I thought it might be that at first but you eat plenty when it's made for you. I don't want you going hungry, Isaac."

"I eat at Derek's sometimes. I don't want to cost you money. I don't know what the situation is with my dad's house and I only managed to grab a few changes of clothes when the police let me in. Derek got me some stuff but I hate being a burden. If I did ask questions about the house, I could wind up in foster care or something. I couldn't handle that, being away from the pack, from my friends."

"I get it and hopefully nobody asks about a guardian or anything until you turn eighteen. You're not a visitor here though and I don't want you going without food."

Isaac's beginning to be glad she walked in on them because it led to this talk. "Can I do chores again? There must be something you hate."

"Dusting, vacuuming and cleaning the refrigerator."

"I could do those."

"So if I let you vacuum and dust, you promise to take food when you want it."

"Promise."

“You’ve got a deal and call me Melissa. I can’t replace your mom but come to me whenever you need to.”

They start watching the DVD again and Isaac focuses on it till there’s another clap of thunder. “Hoped it had stopped.”

Mrs McCall puts a cushion on her lap. “C’mere, kiddo.”

It feels so awkward at first but after he settles his head on the cushion she starts brushing her fingers through his hair. His eyes fall shut of their own accord. He opens them again, trying to keep track of the film but doesn’t succeed.

He wakes a few hours later when Scott calls him and shushes him. The TV is showing the DVD menu. Isaac turns it off and Scott lies his mom down and puts a blanket over her. They don’t speak till they’re into the kitchen.

“Hot chocolate?” Scott asks.

“Yes please.”

“Hope mom didn’t grill you too much.”

“Thanks for that by the way. Leaving me to face her.”

“She was okay though. Right?”

Isaac nods. “Did you listen in?”

“No.”

“She was great. I mean I was embarrassed but your mom is so nice. We talked some stuff through about my dad and my situation. I’m going to do some chores again, not as many as before. Need to feel like I’m helping.”

Scott puts a cup down in front of Isaac and kisses him on the cheek. “Did she tell you the no sleepover rule?”

“Yeah. I’m not quite ready for sleepovers yet anyway.”

“I know and just because I’ve had other sleepovers doesn’t mean I expect you to want to. The storm’s picking up again, surprised you slept at all. You can’t stay in my room and I can’t be in yours so how about I bring our blankets down and we stay in here tonight.”

He really got so lucky with Scott. “Thanks.”

He kicks off his sneakers and takes off his jeans while Scott’s upstairs. They get themselves settled on the small couch with both sets of blankets over them and it’s actually kind of peaceful when it’s just the rain he can hear. Scott has to hold him to stop him rolling off and his feet stick out over the end but every time there’s a clap of thunder he’s got Scott’s scent surrounding him and lips pressed against his neck to kiss or soothe him. For the second time in one night he’s able to fall asleep during a thunderstorm, something he would have once considered impossible.


End file.
